Plaisir
by feelingsless
Summary: Reprise de Plaisir. LES CHAPITRES ONT ETE REECRIT.[UA][SAsUNArU][NeijiNaru] Naruto et Neiji sont en couple depuis quelques années. Ces deux là s'aiment vraiment. Au point de se cacher des choses. Mais que se passe til quand le 1er amour de Naruto ....


MES CHERS LECTEURS/LECTRICES ! LES CHAPITRE SUIVANT ON ETE REFAIT !!!! alors….lisez-les :p ?

Auteur: Sérieux….j'ai oublier mon speudo

Sasuke :……….

Naruto :………..

Auteur : mais pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ???

Naru et Sasu :…….

Genre : yaoi, M, UA

Résumé : Reprise de "Plaisir", LES CHAPITRES ONT ETE REECRIT!SasunaruNeijinaruNaruto est en couple depuis plusieurs années avec Neiji. Ces deux là s'aiment vraiment, au point de se cacher des choses. Mais que se passe t-il quand un premier amour de Naruto...

Couple :Naruto/Neiji, Kaka/Iruka, Naruto/Sasuke, Ita/Naru, Sasuke/Ino

Naruto : t'est sérieuse là ?

Auteur : hmmm, je ne sais pas trop, sa dééépeeeend

Disclamer : les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi…

**Attention** : **Les mots sont parfois crus** ! **alors HOMOPHOBE, âme sensible, veuillez sortir de la salle ...!**_balabalabla les mots en gras sont les pensées d'un des persos. _

Une dédicasse à mon âme-sœur (qui se reconnaîtra, j'en doute pas) et JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!

PROLOGUE

«Naruto… »

-L'intéresser regarda son amant, au dessus de lui, les yeux fermer par le plaisir, pendant que celui-ci le pénétrait.-

« Neiji… »

-Son gémissement simuler ne réussit à tromper que lui et le jeune homme brun, aux yeux blanc, qui lui servait de partenaire.-

« Tu est si bon, Naruto… »

-Tout en disant cette phrase, le brun donna un brusque coup de rein, léchant le cou du jeune homme aux yeux bleus, le faisant fermer les yeux et transformer sa bouche en un rictus de douleur.

Mais Neiji ne s'aperçut pas de cette grimace et continua ses aller et venus en le blond, croyant lui donner du plaisir alors que c'était tout le contraire.

Plusieurs instant continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à se que Naruto s'habitus à la présence de son amant.

Le blond retient de justesse un soupir de soulagement face à un peu moins de douleur.

Il regarda le visage de Neiji qui, montait, lentement mais surment, au septième, et un sentiment de haine vint s'emparer de lui. –

_Connard ! retire ta bite de là !_

Ce rendant compte de ce qu'il se disait intérieurement, il se maudit ! Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas de la faute au brun mais de sa faute à lui.

Oui, il avait un problème.

Neji Hyûga, 26ans, son amant était beau –vraiment beau-. La beauté japonaise typique : des long cheveux noirs, des traits incroyablement beaux et fins, la peau légerment matte. En plus de sa beauté, le brun venait d'une famille très aisée, il était très intelligent et doux.

Moralement, Naruto et Neiji ne faisait q'un. Ils étaient d'accord sur tout, finissaient les phrases de l'un et de l'autre. Ils s'accordaient vraiment. Mais le problème était physique.

Les préliminaires se passait toujours bien, les baisers qu'échangeaient les deux amants étaient formidables –d'ailleurs le blond affirmait toujours sans faille qu'il pourrait passer sa vie a embrasser Neiji- les suçotement, mordillements aussi.

Mais tout ce qui était fellation, masturbation, 69, pénétration…. Dans aucun de ces cas, Naruto n'avait éprouvé du plaisir.

Mais tout sa ne venait pas de Neiji, sa datait de bien avant Neiji. Depuis _lui_, en faite.

-Les coups de rein de son amant devenaient de plus en plus vite et le blond s'efforça à bander en pensant aux baiser et aux mordillements du jeune homme aux yeux blancs.-

Depuis trois ans. Trois années, maintenant, que tout était fini.

Trente six mois ( 15 jours, 8heures et 49 minutes – desolé il ne se souvenait plus des secondes-lol)qu'il avait rencontrer son petit ami lors de son boulot. C'était un 19 novembre –il se rappelle de la date car ce jour là, Iruka-sensei, son ex-tuteur venait d'avoir trente ans -. Ce soir-ci, le brun était arrivé dans le bar dans lequel il travaillait comme serveur.

Neiji lui avait dit qu'au premier regard, il était tombé amoureux de lui.

Lui l'avait trouver très beau.

Il n'avait pas eut le coup de foudre, car à cette époque, lui était encore amoureux de son premier copain.

Des yeux d'onyx le regardant froidement lui revienne tout d'un coup en mémoire et une larme coula sur sa joue.

Bref, le jeune homme aux yeux blanc lui avait fait la cour, il offrant des fleurs, lui volant quelques baiser parfois, aussi.

Le blond avait presque tout de suite fondu comme neige au soleil et avait accepter d'être son petit ami.

Pendant un an leur relation avait continuer ainsi, jouant au « je t'aime, moi aussi », osant quelque fois plusieurs caresses personnel, très souvent de la part de Neiji car le blond n'osait pas aller plus loin, ses souvenirs le perturbant de plus en plus.

C'était peut être à cause de sa qu'il y avait ce problème, il s'était surment trop poser de questions, il avait surment trop stresser, et il avait trop penser à _lui_.

Et le jour fatidique était arrivé, un soir, ils l'avaient fait.

Au début, tout ce passait bien il s'embrassait, d'abord doucement puis le désir prenait le dessus, leurs langues se touchaient, se caressaient. Neiji mordillait son lobe tandis que Naruto lui enlevait ses vêtements qui furent bientôt rejoint par les siens. Il étaient, ensuite, aller dans la chambre, s'étaient allonger sur le lit. Après quelques baisers 'hot', Naruto avait pris la main et avait fait une fellation à Neiji. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, s'était appliqué à lécher, suçoter la queue de son amant pour que celui devienne fou et ça avait marché. Celui-ci l'avait arrêté dans sa pipe et l'avait pénétrer avec toute la douceur qu'il pouvait.

A partir de là, tout s'était déclancher. Ses souvenirs revinrent le claqué en pleine face. Il se revit lors de sa première fois, un peu honteux, tremblant. Il se rappelait quand_ l'autre_ l'avait toucher, son visage, ses lèvres, son torse, _son sexe_. Quand l'autre le doigtait et le masturbait en même temps. Il se rappelait de ses proches gémissements, des ses cris, de leurs odeurs. Lorsque son _ex_ était rentrer en lui, de ses coûts de rein, de leurs jouissance et finalement de ces yeux le regardant froidement et de ce mot « dégage ».

Après, il avait eu comme une crise, le blond avait rétracter son anneau de chair en même temps que Neiji faisait son dernier mouvement qui le fit jouir et se qui déclencha une douleur atroce et un saignement à Naruto. Heureusement il réussit à le cacher à son amant. Mais maintenant il redoutait toujours les moments où il voyait Neiji le dévorer des yeux ou quand il essayer de le déshabiller. Mais il se laissait faire docilement et se retrouvait sur leur lit, comme à se moment, se faisant prendre pour celui qu'il aimait malgré cela, priant pour qu'il jouisse vite en lui et qu'il le laisse dormir. Le pire dans tout sa, c'était qui était presque devenu …frigide. Il n'arrivait plus à avoir du plaisir ou alors très peu…par exemple après l'échec de sa première nuit de sexe avec Neiji, Naruto avait essayer plusieurs trucs comme les gods mais rien ne marchait…Cette situation lui faisait peur parfois.

-Un puissant coup de rein le ramena à la réalité et il serra les dents pour ne pas crier.

« Na..Naruto ! »

Le blond remarqua que Neiji était entrain de haleter se sentit soulager.

Quand son amant était de cet état, sa jouissance n'était plus très loin mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il joue le jeu.

« Hann, Neiji… »

Naruto espéra que son gémissement ne reflétait pas sa fatigue et se débrouilla pour jouir –même si cette jouissance ne lui apporta aucun ou alors un très minime plaisir- un epu avant le brun.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit être envahit par un liquide chaud et gluant, son amant retombant sur lui et l'enlaçant.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme sa jusqu'à ce que Neiji se retire de lui et s'allonge juste à côté le regardant dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime. » lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

Le blond sourit même si il n'aimait pas vraiment faire l'amour avec le brun, il adorait que celui-ci lui dise des mots d'amour. Murmurant un « Moi aussi, je t'aime. » il s'endormit aussitôt.

L'Hyûga attendit quelques instants que son ange soit dans une morphée profonde pour sortir lentement de leur lit, complètement nu et marcha jusqu'à son bureau. Il s'arrêta devant, enleva la chaîne qu'il portait autour du coup où une petite clef pendait. Il rentra celle-ci dans la serrure d'un des tiroirs qui s'ouvrit dans un petit bruit sec. A l'intérieur du tiroir était poser un petit tas de lettre, toutes adresser adresser, non pas à lui, mais à un dénommer Uzumaki Naruto. Le jeune homme aux yeux blanc prit les prit et les jeta dans le feu de la cheminée avec haine et mépris. Et si une autre que personne, que les deux amants, avait été à ce moment, dans cette pièce, il aurait pu voir, alors que les lettres brûlaient, que celles-ci avaient été toutes envoyées par une seule et même personne.

Et alors que Neiji retournait se coucher prés de son petit ami, les lettres Uchiwa se faisaient consommer par les flammes.

A Suivre….

**A lire, s'il vous plaît, si vous avez suivi Plaisir depuis sa sortie en 2006** : comme vous le savez j'ai donc repris cette fic et refait ce chapitre. J'ai changer quel que truc car au cours de l'année mes jugements sur ce chapitre ont changer. Dans celui-ci je veux vous montrer que Naruto aime vraiment Neiji et qu'il y a un blocage ! Et non pas que Neiji est une merde au lit comme je l'avais fait lors de la sortie du premier chapitre en 2006. J'espère que vous aimez tout autant si non, faîtes le moi savoir quand même , merci


End file.
